WiCkEd: The Lima Project
by Raheem
Summary: What happens when new kid Michael Shepard comes to the supernatural town of Lima, Ohio and brings with him his dark secrets and past? Chaos ensues..please read and rate! DAMERON is implied..sue me :P ..ALSO..when reading..go to chapter 3 and not chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I'm starting a new story here..it's called Wicked: The Lima Project..it's a fantasy/action adventure story which means that I'll be using Glee Project people as characters with powers..as well as a few people I might just throw in. DAMERON DRABBLE shall be written in too and it shall be implied lol. Of course my bi guy Michael is always gonna be apart of anything since I of course am Michael lol. I'm in a mood to write about vampires/witches/werewolves/etc lol. So let's give it a go! :P_

**WICKED: The Lima Project**

_"No one knew what happened on that fateful day those many years ago. No one knew about the mutagen invasion of LIMA University. We've often wondered why were born with these..abilities. We were locked away for a few years or sent to live with family members overseas. You want to know why? Because THEY didn't want anyone to know. THEY didn't want anyone to remember. THEY didn't want anyone to ever find out. But guess what? We did…"_

_BUZZ! BUZZ! _An alarm clock sounded. A hand reaches over and presses the snooze button. "Michael? Michael honey get up." Mrs. Shepard knocked on her son's door. "Michael..get out of bed. It's your first day at William McKinley..time for a new start and a good first impression." Her footsteps could be heard leading away from the door. _GROAN. "Somehow I forgot I had a new school to start today." Michael thought. _He looked at the alarm clock to see it read 6:30 AM. "_6:30 AM? You've got to be kidding me." _Another knock on the door led to Michael angrily sitting up. "I'm _UP_!" he a quick shower and a change of clothes, Michael dragged himself to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. He looked at the clock as it beeped 7:00 AM_. _He stared at the clock evilly. _"I. HATE. You." He thought and started eating his cereal. _

Mrs. Shepard came into the kitchen bright as sunshine. "Ah. Good morning honey. I love a good morning shower. Don't you?" Michael glared at his mother and she shrugged. "WELL.._some _people appreciate a wake up shower." She grabbed her cup of coffee and began drinking it. _"I most certainly don't." Michael thought as he finished his cereal._Michael and his mom headed out the front door and a beam of light beamed on Michael and a glare of his necklace flashed Mrs. Shepard in the eyes. She rubbed her eyes and went to hug him goodbye as they walked toward seperate cars. As she released him from her hug she noticed his silver wicca pentagram shining and sighed. "Now honey..no funny business this time. Okay? Can you promise me that?" Mrs. Shepard said sweetly. Michael rolled his eyes. "Sure mom. No funny business."

The drive to McKinley High School was a slow and boring one. "This is a podunk town. Everything's so.._boring._" Michael groaned as he pulled up to a red traffic light. "Well..if I'm gonna be stuck here, I might as well have some fun." He smiled and rubbed his pendant and then waved his right hand. The red light suddenly turned green and he slammed on the gas pedal. He sped toward the school with a sudden new interest in what he called '_learning.'_ Pulling up to the school parking lot, he found a spot near a flower bed of begonias. He entered the school and looked around for the main office.A few students whispered to each other as he walked in. He guessed it he must have been a sight to see. An African American (with a slight mix of cherokee indian and hispanic) male, wearing a wicca pendant and dressed in a black t-shirt that read: _Something Wicked This Way Comes _in red lettering and black jeans with black socks and sneakers. "Poser. Thinks he's bad because he's dressed in black." A boy wearing a mckinley high varsity jacket said as he pushed Michael violently out of his way. Michael glared nastily. "First day of school. _FIRST _day and already they want trouble."

His eyes narrowed as he smiled mischievously in the direction of the varsity jacket wearing kid who was halfway down the hall. _"Bring it to a boil and begin to stir.." Michael whispered._ The kid in the varsity jacket got to his locker and shifted uncomfortably. For some reason..he was starting to get hot. "Is it hot in here? They need to install an air conditioner!" He said to the girl next to him. She looked at him and backed away as beads of sweat began forming on his forehead. Michael smiled and went into the main office. After talking with the principal he was assigned a walked past a group of kids who were chattering away and one of the kids, a boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair sniffed the air. His eyes widened a little as he took another sniff of the air and made eye contact with a tall blonde boy with glasses. They kept staring at each other as if having a silent conversation. The others looked at them curiously while simultaneously calling their names.

_"So..what are we smelling, Damian?" The tall blonde haired boy thought spoke to the brown haired boy_. He too sniffed the air and smiled. _"I smell a witch, Cameron." Damian thought spoke_. _"Not just any witch Damo, a newbie." Cameron said with a chuckle. "Fresh out the cauldron."_As Michael walked down the hallway a few people began moving out of his way. He didn't necessarily want to be feared but respect was definitely a must with him. He made his way nonchalantly toward his locker and a huge grin came across his face as he began to sing:

_No attorney's..to plead my case_

_No orbits..to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers..are bejeweled_

_With diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now_

_I'm Trouble..yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble yall_

_I disturb my town…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all..what's going on. Here to write a new part to my WiCkEd: The Lima Project. There's a whole new world to explore here people..and I'm excited to write it lol. :) READ it people and tell me whatcha think lol. Dameron drabble is being written in it because I think it'd be an interesting look at superhuman life using the glee project kids._

"_Our parents hid us away from the world. Embarrassed by the abilities we were born with. Forced to hide like rats in the sewers. Made us promise..promise to never use our abilities. We agreed. But we were six years old back then..and we've outgrown broken promises…"_

Michael opened his locker and scoped it out to see if it fit his needs. With a shrug and smile, he closed the locker and started walking toward his first class. _RING! RIINNGGG! _ The school bell rang and within minutes the hallway was half empty, save for a few lolly gaggers. He found his first class room and opened the door. Cameron and Damian had just sat down in their usual seats with their friends when a strangely sweet smell distracted them. "Hola! Como estas?" A caucasian blonde haired woman excitedly said to Michael when he walked in. "I'm Holly. Holly Holiday. I'm your substitute teacher!"

She was dressed a bit too strangely for Michael's taste. He also seemed a bit shocked by her. Cameron and Damian sniffed the air. They looked at each other and smiled. _"Our witch friend is back." Cameron thought spoke to Damian as they turned to look at the door. _Holly pointed to the back of class and Michael took the only empty seat left by the window. As Holly continued the lesson, Michael stared out the window. Random thoughts flew through his mind. Cameron looked at Michael lost in thought and smirked. _"Lost in thought are we?" _Michael nodded but then quickly shook his head.

He looked around the room at his chattering classmates. Damian and Cameron were deep in conversation with one another with a few side glances at Michael. _"You think he heard you?" Damian thought spoke to Cam. "Oh yeah…he definitely heard me." Cam chuckled. _Before they knew it, the bell rang and class was over and it was time to move to the next class. Michael grabbed his bookbag and hurried out the door. He looked at his schedule for the next class. "Geometry..great. I hate math." He muttered. _"So you're not like the other kids here." A voice whispered to him in his head. _Michael looked around the crowded hallway to try and single out the voice but he just couldn't do it.

"_Don't worry..I come in peace. Just being friendly." The voice whispered. _Michael shook his head and thought, _"Then show me who you are." _As if on cue, Cameron appeared by Michael's side with a grin. "Hey. What's up?" Damian appeared on the opposite and smirked. He sniffed the air around Michael and a few people stared at the three boys with concerned looks. "Not infront of people..Damo." Cameron pulled on Damian's arm as the three headed down the hall. "I believe we have a few classes together, spanish, english and history." Cameron pulled Michael and Damian into an empty class.

"Who are you guys?" Michael asked out of curiosity. Today had just been an awfully weird day. First with having to get up early for school, then to having some jerk jock push him into a locker. _"I wonder how that moron's doing anyway." Michael thought with a mischievous smile. _Cam snapped his fingers and Michael awoke from his thought process. "You should _REALLY _take that spell off him by the way. He'll die if you don't." Michael raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that I did a spell?" Damian rolled his eyes. "Let's just say, we're not your average McKinley High students." he said in a thick irish accent. _"Oooh. He's irish. That's HOT…I wonder if…" Michael thought to himself._

Cameron smacked Michael's head and growled. "Back off. He's mine."


	3. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Junjou Crush here! I'm back at it again to write more for WiCkEd: The Lima Project. Alot of my inspiration goes to aboutirishnerds, welovecameronmitchell, and hayleyjordyn28! They like my story so of course as the author I have to continue it lol. I'm also going to be looking for people who may want to be written into this story with an ability..so if you want to be apart of this story let me know with a name, age, and a power. I'm enjoying the intenseness of my Dameron Drabble..too..so if anyone has any ideas of things to happen..let me know! :)_

**WiCkEd: The Lima Project **

_"Freaks..abominations..unholy wretches. Those were just a few of the names we were called. Some people even resorted to violence. We had tears in our eyes and hearts. We had nothing. Nothing and no body. Not even mommy and daddy…" _

"Oh great..now I gotta deal with werewolves…?" Michael yelled. The great_Damo_ beast was getting closer and the class room was only so big. _"Maybe I can use a spell…?" Michael thought frantically looking at Cameron and then the great Damo beast. "You can try..but he's normally not too fond of that. I'll try to help you as much as I can but it's hard to talk to him when he's like this. And pretty much he's going to attack right now.." Cameron thought spoke to Michael. _He slowly began to walk towards the Damo beast. "Damian..calm down now..I'm not hurt anymore.." A loud snarl shook the classroom. Michael was frozen with his back to the chalkboard. "Damian..please..baby..calm down." The Damo beast flicked it's tail and knocked Cameron toward the back of the classroom. _"Aw..shit…" Michael thought as he raised a shaking hand._The Damo beast ran forward and Michael yelled, "_FUEGO!" _Fire arose.

A ring of fire appeared before Michael..seperating him and The Damo beast. Chattering could be heard coming from the hallway. Figures slowly began to appear behind the glass window of the door. Michael looked at the door as the flames began to rise. The Damo beast decidedly backed up. He snarled and snapped at the flames. Cameron slowly got to his feet once more. "THAT was a bad idea!" He yelled to Michael. Michael shook his head then faced the doorway and ran. The Damo beast roared and chased after! Michael ducked as the Damo beast flew through the closed door and created a giant hole. Students and teachers who were in the hallway were knocked back away from the door. The Damo beast crashed into the lockers and layed still un-moving.

A huge pile of lockers lay on top of him but his snout was still visible for all to see.

Michael got to his feet slow as possible although the fire was still going. He looked at the flames and whispered, "Extinguish." The fire died down and everyone was looking at him. "Shit..I didn't want this to happen. Not on the first day…" Michael muttered. "Are you alright?" A girl asked as she approached the giant hole in the wall. Michael nodded as she took his hand. "I'm Hellen. I'm a sophomore. And you're Michael I'm guessing." Cameron reached the hole also and stared at the Damo beast lying in the rubble of lockers. He stepped through and approached The un-moving Damo beast. "Damian…Damian…Damo…" He kneeled down and began petting the beast.

The other students looked at him and began whispering. The mess of lockers began to topple.

The great Damo beast began to rise out of the rubble and everyone began to run and scream in all directions. "Shit! I gotta go!" Michael yelled. He moved Hellen out the way as he started to run. The great Damo beast shook himself off and growled after Michael and started to chase him. Cameron stood up, shook his head and sighed. A slight tear came to his eye and he wiped it away. "At least Damian's alright." He said. He looked down the hall to see Michael being chased by the giant beast at hand. "Showtime.." he whispered. He began to walk down the hallway and sing:

_Things are starting to accelerate into something  
>Never stopping always trouble bubbling<br>Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning  
>Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!<br>It's getting too insane  
>I'm trying to maintain<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!  
><em>

Cameron moved people out of his way while he sang and walked down the hallway. He sniffed the air and stopped. He looked around at all the screaming and panicking students of McKinley High. He continued to sniff and sniff in the direction his nose was taking him. He stopped when he got by a classroom door. "Well..well..who do we have here…" He whispered. The girl that was talking to Michael before, Hellen, was lying on the floor. She whimpered as Cameron grabbed her arm and sniffed her. "You're no witch..no..you're..something else.." Hellen pulled her arm away from him in fright and scurried away. Cameron shook his head and continued to sing: _  
>You run around!<br>I run around!  
>We're all gonna run run run around!<br>You run around!  
>I run around!<br>We all do a run run run around!_

Michael was getting tired. He was running out of energy. _AND _running out of ideas for spells to throw at the charging and ever chasing Damo beast. He dodged the beast and started to sing. He wasn't sure why he was singing but he did it anyway:

_It is getting closer  
>More intense, ever spinning<br>Twisting turning roller coaster!  
>Inch by inch the gap is closing<br>Pressure building  
>Temperature rising<br>Higher and higher!  
>It's getting too crazy<br>I wish I could maybe  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!<br>_

Cameron finally caught up to the Damo beast and Michael. The Damo beast had Michael pinned down and was snapping at him while Michael struggled to keep him away. "This is _NOT _supposed to happen on a first day of school!" Michael yelled. The Damo beast smacked Michael across the floor with his huge paw. "Damo..baby..calm down..I can't talk to you like this.." Cameron said. He saw Michael stir on the floor and felt nervous. _"Wow..he's still fighting. I applaud that." _He continued to sing his song:

_Run run baby  
>Run run baby<br>Run run baby  
>Run run baby<br>Run run baby  
>Run run baby<br>Like a rocket!  
>Like a rocket!<br>Never stopping!  
>You'll never stop it!<em>

_You run around!  
>I run around!<br>We're all gonna run run run around!  
>You run around!<br>I run around!  
>We all do a run run run around!<br>You run around! (You run around)  
>I run around!<br>We're all gonna run run run around!  
>You run around! (You run around)<br>I run around!  
>We all do a run run run around!<em>

"This..is the end." Michael mumbled. "Being choked by a vampire, almost burning down a classroom, using magic infront of people, being chased by a werewolf and then smacked all over gods green earth by said werewolf. Welcome to my..silly life." Michael said. He passed out from lack of energy and wounds. Cameron jumped on the Damo beasts back. He bared his fangs and sunk them into Damo. A loud howl escaped from Damo beast's jaws. "I'm so sorry baby…please forgive." Cameron whispered before being thrown off the beasts back. Cameron jumped to his feet and squared off against the beast. "I don't want to hurt you baby..and you know I can." The Damo beast whimpered a little but whacked Cameron into the lockers. _"I'm getting really tired of being knocked into things…" Cameron thought. _He slowly started to lose his sight.

_STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! _The Damo beast turned and was suddenly rammed by a large elephant! He flew through a classroom wall and lied there. The Damo beast began to transform back into the naked form of Damian, blue eyes and brown hair. "E..Elephant? W..where?" Cameron mumbled. The elephant began to approach the forms of an unconscious Michael and a slowly losing conscious Cameron. As it got closer the elephant started to change into human form. A hand stroked Cameron's blonde hair and Cameron moved his head. "I'm a _VAMPIRE.._I..don't..need.."

Cameron passed out before finishing his statement. A few more figures, two males and a female, approached the unconscious boys. The taller of the two males was carrying Damian. "Let's get them out of here. We've got to clean up this mess." One figure said as he lay Damian down.

"They're still alive..just drained of energy. Erase their memories. _ALL _of them. Students and teachers too. No one can know about this incident..ever." The female figure approached Michael and sighed. She took his pendant off his neck and placed it in her pocket. "Welcome home, Michael. Good to have you back with _The Lima Project._"


	4. Chapter 5

_Hello people! Junjou Crush! Back yet again to write more of WiCkEd: The Lima Project. I still thank people that read/like/reblog my story lol. Thank you! I can say that I'm going to write this story with more songs and situations between the kids. Dameron Drabble is always going to be written in here lol. There might be a few pairings. Not too sure yet. But DO READ THIS STORYYYY! It's going to get alot more interesting..ha ha._

**WiCkEd: The Lima Project**

_"We didn't ask to be born with these..abilities. We didn't ask to be treated differently. We're just trying to survive in this screwed up world. No matter how much we plead. No matter how much we beg. No one will EVER understand us…"_

"Welcome home, Michael. Good to have you back with _The Lima Project."_ A female voice echoed. Michael stirred slightly. It was dark with the exception of a few faint lights. No light was coming through from any place else he could make out. "Uhm..Cameron? _Cam-_pire? Damian?" Michael called out. He got no response. He heard beeping noises and looked to his right. The faint light of a vital signs monitor and the a dripping sound gave him a thought but he still had no idea. He tried to move but a twinge of pain shot through his left arm. He grabbed his arm and felt a tube and followed it up. _"An IV? What the hell's going on…" He thought. _"Where am I? What is this place?" He said. He tried to stand up but collapsed back to the floor. He felt dizzy, light headed, and hungry. He tried to stand again with little or no success. The darkness was everywhere. He had no idea where he was being held. "Cameron? Damian?_ANY_body?" He called out again but still nothing.

_"What even happened…?" He thought._ He closed his eyes and a sudden flash of The Damo beast entered his mind and he yelped. It slowly started to come back to him what happened. "Crazy bastard…_Luz._" He muttered. He waved his hand and an orb of light appeared. It shone a little light to where his surroundings were. He looked down to see that he was wearing blue hospital scrubs. He moved the orb closer to his arm and saw he _did _have an IV sticking him. The steady beep of the vital signs monitors and the steady drip of the IV triggered something in his mind. A memory.

_He was six years old. In what looked like a hospital. He was surrounded by other kids that were his age or a couple years older. "Get that away from me!" A young Michael yelled at two men dressed in nurse scrubs. The two men had been trying to stick him with a morphine needle for the past 15 minutes. Two boys, one with brown eyes and blonde hair and one with blue eyes and brown hair stared as young Michael ran around the hospital room screaming obscenities at the orderlies._

_The other kids cowered in fear behind things. Young Michael even started throwing objects at them, like the bed pan and empty containers. "FREAK! SIT..DOWN!" One orderly yelled at him. Young Michael stuck up his middle finger and then his tongue. "You can't catch me! When I get out of here..I'm telling my mom!" Young Michael yelled. Both orderlies stopped and turned away for a private conversation and then turned back to him. One of the orderly men slowly walked to the left and the other to the right. "You think you're getting out of here? HA! Good one." One orderly said._

_"I am getting out of here!" Young Michael screamed. He slowly moved around as the the two men circled him like a shark does it's prey. "Your mommy doesn't love you anymore. Now that she knows you're a freak. You're gonna be stuck here..just like the rest of them!" The other taunted. "They're all FREAKS like you! They're ALL being tested on just like you!" Tears began to well up in Young Michael's eyes. "That's not true..my mommy loves me! She and daddy will save me!" Both orderlies laughed hysterically as tears came down Young Michael's face. "Daddy? Daddy's the reason…" One orderly started before suddenly pouncing on the kid. The other orderly dived onto the kid as well and stuck him with the morphine needle._

_Young Michael let out a wicked wail. The orderly men got off him and laughed. Young Michael stood up and rubbed the spot on his arm where the needle went in. "This is The Lima Project kid. No one EVER gets out!" An orderly said as the two men continued to laugh at Michael. Tears in his eyes, he began muttering words under his breath, "Eye of newt..wing of bat..long long whisker from a big black cat. Spider legs and werewolf hair." The brunette blue eyed boy suddenly came over to Michael. His eyes seemed a little glazed over. He grabbed Michael's hand and stared at the orderlies. "Bring it to a boil and begin to stir. Poison ivy with hem lock root and the thread from a vampire's suit." Suddenly the blonde haired brown eyed boy came over and grabbed the brunette boy's hand._

_The brunette boy looked at the blonde haired boy and smiled and the blonde haired boy blushed, showed his baby fangs and turned to face the orderlies also. "Guaranteed to get your money back too. BECAREFUL WHEN YOU MESS WITH WITCH'S BREW!" Young Michael screamed! He began to rise off the floor as light surrounded him and the two._

_The lights began flickering and the children all began to change. Hidden abilities started showing up more. Kids began floating and flying around rooms. Fire, water, ice, air, earth were some of the abilities that started appearing from the children. A baby elephant was suddenly in the room knocking things over and a little girl with red hair was riding on the back of the elephant throwing fireballs at everyone. "Oh..no..Hellen's at it again! AND she's got Marissa helping her this time!" One orderly said trying to hold on to the wall. "What's going on? What happened?" A nurse yelled as she entered the room. "He did something! He did it!" One orderly yelled pointing to Michael. Objects in the room began swirling around as if creating a tornado. "What did he do?" The nurse yelled. Strong winds began blowing around the room. "He started muttering something and those two kids joined him!" The nurse looked at the two kids standing next to Michael staring at them._

_"Oh no..that's Cameron Mitchell and Damian McGinty! A vampire and a werewolf…" The nurse started but before she could finish she had been thrown the door by strong gusts of wind._

_A little girl with long strawberry blonde hair stared at Michael levitating surrounded by light. "I wanna help!" She yelled and raised both her tiny hands. The orderlies screamed at her, "Haley Jordyn no! Don't help!" But it was too late. A beam of light flew from her hands into the orb of light surrounding Michael and the two other boys. Somehow all the other kids shielded themselves using their abilities and a big EXPLOSION occurred! _

Michael dropped to the floor, gasping. The orb of light flickered and went out. "We..we were being experimented on.." he mumbled. _What the hell was that._Michael re-created the orb of light and looked around the room. He had to find a way out. _"That's impossible. I couldn't have known Cameron and Damian back then." He thought. _He found a door and muttered, "Open." The door unlocked and Michael ran through. He entered a long dark hallway and saw gurneys and medical stretchers strewn all over the place. It was definitely a hospital he was in but it seemed abandoned. He ran this way and that way until he heard a respiratory ventilator. He followed the sound as it echoed.

He finally found where the sound was coming from and opened the door. He stepped back in shock. Cameron and Damian were both hooked up to machines in seperate beds. He ran over to Cameron's bed and looked him over. "Nothing's broken or bleeding. That's good." He went over to Damian's bed and looked him over. "Ok..good. Nothing's wrong with either of them." He looked around the room to look for more information on this abandoned hospital they were in. Damian began to move around in the bed and moan as Michael slowly approached. He pat Damian's head and thought to himself,_"Even when he's passed out..he's still pretty hot.." _Michael looked up and saw Cameron wrythe and growl in his sleep. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Damian moaned once again and slowly opened his eyes and looked at Michael with a smile. Michael pat Damian on the head and said, "Hey Damian..how are you doing?" Damian smiled and replied in a low voice, "I'm alright..a little sore but I can manage. One question though..who's Damian?" Michael stepped back as the blue eyed boy struggled to sit up. "_You.._are Damian." Damian shook his head. They went back and forth for a few minutes between 'Yes you ares' and "No I'm nots". Michael sighed.

"If you're not Damian McGinty..then who are you?" Michael said shaking his head in disbelief. Damian sat up all proper and cheery when Michael asked him who he was. "My name's Rory…Rory Flannagan. Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! I'm totally psyched to write more of my story WiCkEd: The Lima Project. I got an awesome comment from aboutirishnerds that just inspired me to write more. I enjoy writing stories like this! So read and review people! Enjoy the Dameron Drabble I'm writing innnn lol :)_

_"We tried to act normal. We tried our best. ESPECIALLY when people stared at us. But what more could we do? We wore normal clothes, we had normal friends, we did homework like any other normal child would. But we've finally had our limit…"_

Cameron smacked Michael's head and growled. "Back off. He's mine." Michael rubbed his head and glared at Cam. "Didn't know you two were.._together._" Damian laughed and grabbed Cameron's hand. He and Cameron stared into each other's eyes. Damian smiled and laid his head on Cameron's chest as Cameron put a protective arm around him. Damian looked up and Cam leaned in and their lips touched. Cam's hands moved to Damian's waist and he picked him up. Michael's head began swimming with thoughts!_"That's..REALLY..hot. So hot. So hot. So hot.." _Cameron sat Damian down on the floor and looked at Michael. _"Control _your thoughts please." Michael shifted his gaze over to the irish lad. "How do you guys know I'm not like the other kids here at McKinley?" Damian once again rolled his eyes. "It's like I told you before. We're not like the kids here either. Besides, we could smell you were different." Michael was taken aback. _"Smell different? What's that supposed to mean?" Michael thought. _Cameron sighed and now _he_ rolled his eyes.

"It means that we can tell who's human and who's not." "Will you stop that?" Michael yelled. He was getting a little annoyed at Cameron for constantly answering his thoughts. _Wait a minute. Answering my thoughts! _"You can read minds?" Michael asked curiously. "No kidding sherlock. I can read thoughts..yes." Cameron answered. "Were you not aware of this when we were in class and I talked to you? Were you not aware of this in the hallway when you I told you I was friendly and came in peace?" Cameron looked astounded. How could a person be _THIS_ slow? Michael shrugged and responded, "I've been having an interesting morning.""Everything's been weird since I moved here. I'm just a new kid trying to fit in." He added. "It's not that big of a deal man. Just be cool and be yourself. That's how we deal with this place." Damian said joining in the conversation.

"So wait..you guys know I'm a witch..but I don't know what you guys are." Michael said folding his arms. He felt it was a little strange that these two kids knew something about him but he barely knew anything about them. "Well..as you know..I can read thoughts. But that's not all that's great about me. I can sing too. I can dance awkwardly and I'm a vampire." Cameron said matter of factly. He quickly added, "I don't glitter in the sunlight either if that's what you're going to ask next." Michael opened his mouth but then quickly shut it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Vampire? Wait.._you're _a vampire? So what..does that make you a _CAM-_pire?"Cameron nodded and Michael began laughing. "Wait..wait..vampire? Come on man..you don't expect me to believe that." Damian growled viciously and Michael stopped laughing. "Whoa..calm down cujo." Cameron patted Damian's back. "It's ok Damo. He doesn't have to believe me." Next thing Michael knew he was being hoisted into the air by his neck. It all happened so quickly. Cameron stared up at him and Michael began struggling to get free. He knocked Cameron's glasses off his face. Cam's head was tilted to the side and Michael couldn't get a good look at his face to see if he was crying or not. Cameron slowly turned to look back up at the struggling gasped in shock! Cameron's eyes were no longer brown! His pupils were now red. _BLOOD _red. Damian grabbed Cameron's hand and began urging him to put Michael down. "Cameron..put him down..he's turning purple.." "Ok..ok..I..believe..you.." Michael said struggling to breathe.

Cameron dropped Michael on the floor and picked up his glasses. He began cleaning them off and assuring Damian that everything was going to be alright. "Damo..it was just to show him that I wasn't lying." He caressed Damian's face. Michael who had been gasping for air managed to raise a hand and muttered, "P..poison ivy with hemlock root, and thread from a vampire's suit…"Cameron suddenly rose in the air. Michael, hand still raised, began to slowly stand up. "I..I can't move!" Cameron said. Michael waved his hand to the back of the classroom and Cameron flew toward the back and hit the wall.

Damian immediately ran to Cameron's side. "Cam! Cameron!" He kneeled by Cameron's side and began nuzzling him to get up. Cameron slowly stirred and Damian threw an arm around him. "It's ok..it's ok. I'm here baby." Damian kissed Cameron longingly. Michael rolled his eyes at the two boys. "That wasn't very nice of you Michael." Damian said turning to face him. He began shaking with anger. "_He_ started it." Michael said brushing off his clothes. Michael hadn't noticed but Damian began slowly advancing on him, growling menacingly. "What..the.." Michael uttered when he looked up and saw the angry irishman walking slowly toward him. "Now what? You gonna vamp out on me too?" Cameron slowly began to stand up. "No..something worse.." he said wiping his mouth.

Damian stopped walking as hair began to grow all over as his body began to change and he got down on all fours. _Clothes ripping and a tail growing. "This can't be good…" Michael thought as he backed against the chalk board. _"It's not, not at all…_RUN._" Cam Damian's place stood a massive beast, growling and shaking. It's tail was knocking desks left and right as it advanced on Michael snarling. "Oh great..now I gotta deal with werewolves…?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Junjou Crush here! So..I hear that Cameron Mitchell is going to be making an official tumblr....oh boy..is he in for a surprise! I'm also going to try posting pictures in my blogs when I write these stories. This is the first attempt..let's give it a go! Anyways..I'm excited to continue my story! I'm glad that there are people out there who like my story! I'm still looking for people with ideas as to things that they'd like to see with my story. The plot thickens with my story people to READ THE STORY lol _

**WiCkEd: The Lima Project**

"_Lonely. Misunderstood. Numb. All the things they made us feel while we were growing up. Our parents always tried to tell us things would get better. Tell us that we'll grow out of these 'differences'. Well…I guess they lied…"_

"My name's Rory. Rory Flannigan. Who are you?" Damian said. Michael took a step away from Damian's bed. "_Those eyes. They're..quiet." Michael thought. _He took a quick glance at the bed again and saw Damian sitting there with a big smile on his face. Just watching him with eagerness. _"That face. It's..adorable. Like a child waiting to open christmas presents on christmas morning." Michael thought. _He stepped back toward the bed and put a hand on Damian's face and Damian touched it tenderly.

A vicious growl errupted from Cameron's bed. Both Damian and Michael looked over to see Cameron jerking in his sleep and growling. _"You've seriously got to be kidding me." _Michael muttered to himself. He took his hand away from Damian's face and the growling stopped. Damian got out of his bed and went over to Cameron's bed.

He placed a hand on Cameron's face and Cameron moaned a little and leaned into the hand. Damian smiled as he rubbed Cameron's cheek. "You'll be alright stranger. Rest up." Michael raised an eyebrow. "Wait..did you just call him stranger?" Damian nodded and chuckled. "Yes. I believe that's what you call someone when you don't know them." Michael let out a huge sigh. "So..you don't know who that is lying in that bed?" Damian shook his head as Michael let out another sigh. "This day just keeps on getting better and better." This was certainly not how he intended on spending his day.

"Damian..that's Cameron. He's your..your..special friend." Damian raised an eyebrow and Michael looked down feeling a little childish. "My name's Rory Flannigan. I told ya already. And what do you mean special friend?" Damian said with a hint of curiosity. "Oh jesus. Uhm..special friend..as in..person you hang out with all the time. You guys do stuff together." Michael explained. _"This is getting too weird for me right now." Michael thought as he looked around the room_. "There's got to be more info around."

He crossed over to Cameron's bed as Damian sat back down on his bed. He searched around the bed as best as he could. There just _had _to be more information on this abandoned hospital they were in. He found a few papers in a holder at the foot of Cameron's bed. He glanced them over quickly until he saw a picture of Cameron. Or..someone he thought _looked_ Cameron. The file he was reading read something completely different that blew his mind. The name on the file read: _**Adam Gosling.**_

"Adam Gosling? Who the hell is that?" He muttered. He continued to read the file even though he started to get spooked by what was happening:

Subject Name: _Adam Gosling_

Former Alias: Cameron Mitchell

Age:_ 18_

Gender: _Male _

Species: _Vampire_

Abilities: _Has the ablility to read and control minds. Also has the power of Lycanthropy. He can smell and hear better than normal humans. He can telepathically speak with others. He possess's superhuman strength and speed._

Michael looked up in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. It was supposed to be his first day at school and he was supposed to make friends, and hang out and relax for once like a normal teenager. Just have a normal life. But no..it wasn't possible for Michael. Ever. Damian bounced away happily on his bed as Michael continued to read the file:

Statements: _He walks in sunlight, doesn't crave blood. Has a strange attachment to Damian McGinty. Haven't figured out why the attachment yet. But we have found out that Damian McGinty is one of his biggest weaknesses. His other weakness is loud noises. We have reconstructed his memory._

Michael dropped the file on the floor and Damian looked over at him. "Are you alright man?" Michael shook his head. He'll never be alright. "We've got to get out of here. I'm gonna try a spell ok? Grab on to Cameron and grab my hand." Michael said. He grabbed onto Damian's outstretched hand and started to began to speak. "Return us back from whence we came. Let it happen as I say thy name. Open the door and lead us away!" A faint shimmer of light flickered around them but was dispensed quickly.

Michael looked around at Damian and then the still sleeping Cameron. Confusion filled his mind. "I don't understand. That normally works." Damian let go of the sleeping Cameron and sat back down on his bed. _"They've changed this place quite a bit since the last time we were here." A female voice whispered in his mind._ Michael looked around quickly and shook his head. "Oh great. Now I'm hearing things." he groaned. _"_

_No..you're not hearing things. I'm speaking to you telepathically." The voice responded. _Michael looked around again and called out, "Where are you? I hate these types of games!" A beautiful, blonde hair woman appeared and startled Damian off his bed. "Wow! You're (beep) pretty!" he said in astonishment. Michael turned around to look and his eyes grew wide. Filled with emotion he whispered, _"Haley Jordyn?"_


End file.
